Apocalypse Now
by LittleRedRidingGraphic
Summary: UA : Une fin qui aurais pas du se passer ainsi...Derek & Stiles vont-ils survivent ? : Amour, sexe, Combat, sang, larmes, retrouvaille etc: STEREK/Autres
1. Chap 1 : Réveil

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis de Teen Wolf. UA

Personnages : John Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Melissa McCall, Lydia Martin, Alison Argent , Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Cora Hale etc. Autres à venir.

Il y n'a pas de loups, d'êtres surnaturels, chasseurs etc. Scott, Derek et Cora sont humains, Mélissa est infirmière, Lydia est humaine, Allison est une mercenaire, tout comme son père, John est le Shérif de Beacon Hills. Scott et Stiles ne sont pas meilleurs amis, mais se connaissent de nom, leurs parents se fréquentent sans qu'ils le sachent. Derek & Stiles sont ensemble.

RATING : M -Violence & sexe entre H/H & F/H.

**Bêta correctrice : Magali.S merci à toi d'ailleurs **

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Réveil**_

Beacon Hill 2020.

On pourrait croire que la vie pourrait être belle, voire en rose. Mais c'était seulement une image trop parfaite, voire une carte postale. Le monde s'écroule chaque jour. La terre a changé, le monde a changé, les saisons ont changé, mais surtout… Les gens, de nombreuses personnes, ont changé et disparaissent chaque jour. Une chose s'est produite sans que personnes ne sache exactement ce que c'était. Comme si les quatre éléments avaient fait le tour complet du monde, détruisant chaque partie de la planète, ponts, monuments, les énormes bâtiments des sociétés connus etc... Même la ville de Beacon Hills n'a pas été épargnée par cette attaque encore inconnue. De l'espace, on peut écouter le silence qu'émet la terre maintenant. Le souffle, des sifflements uniquement. Aucune voix ne résonne. Les animaux sont peu présents, beaucoup ont disparu également : Tuer, mourant, famine.( Les animaux n'étaient plus très nombreux à présent, beaucoup ayant disparu à cause de la famine) Personne n'a pu échapper (Peu ont pu échapper) à cette apocalypse. Sauf quelques survivants. Plusieurs troupes sont séparées. Chacun reste sur ses gardes. Dès qu'un nouveau regard s'affiche non loin d'eux.

Le ciel dégage une chaleur étouffante, un léger vent souffle et on peut voir les feuilles qui volent frôler le sable rouge au sol. Il fait extrêmement chaud, le soleil est plus proche de la planète, la terre chauffe, l'eau chauffe, le vent est chaud et le feu reste chaud.

Sous-sol des Hale :

Pendant ce temps, au sous-sol des Hale, Derek commence à fermer les yeux lorsqu'un soupir et un souffle le réveille en sursaut. L'homme qui se trouve à ses côtés se réveille enfin.

-Aah...Derek, faut que tu te rases mec, sérieux.

-STILES ?

Le plus vieux se lève et s'approche du lit sur lequel Stiles est allongé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cet endroit ?

-Première chose que tu trouves à dire ?

Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, Derek l'enlace très fort dans ses bras. C'est seulement quelques minutes après qu'il le lâche enfin. Et lui retire une sonde.

-Waouh, c'est une première. Tu vas bien ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question.

-Je...j'ai soif.

Derek lui tend une bouteille d'eau. Le jeune homme boit une gorgée et redonne la bouteille à Derek qui la repose sur de la table de chevet.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ?

-Fatigué... Que s'est-il passé ? Je suis où ?

-Chez moi.

-Chez toi ? Vraiment ? La dernière fois que je suis venu, ça ressemblait pas à ça.

-Nous sommes au sous-sol du loft, une espèce de bunker !

-Bunker ? Waouh, tu y vas fort là ! Sérieux, je suis où ?

-Stiles, je suis sérieux ! Je ne plaisante pas.

-Ok ok, t'énerve pas ! Je viens de me réveiller, tu me grondes déjà.

-Je suis désolé. Repose-toi, tu as mauvaise mine.

-Et toi donc... Puis, j'ai assez dormi

-Stiles, il est minuit. Dors ! On parlera demain, d'accord ?

-Ok…

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se remet doucement de son réveil. Il est midi quand Derek lui apporte un plateau de repas .

-Humm, que ça fait du bien, bordel.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir digéré son repas , Derek l'aide à se lever du lit.

-Je sens presque plus mes jambes, c'est normal ?

-Euh… Disons que tu es resté longtemps allongé. Allez, viens, appuis toi sur mon épaule.

Au bout de quelques heures, Stiles réussit enfin à mieux remarcher. Alors que le plus jeune voulait sortir, une fois monté à l'étage, il est retenu par Derek.

-ATTEND !

Sa main, posée sur le bras de Stiles, effleure cette peau chaude qui lui a tant manqué

-Derek… J'ai pas remis le pied depuis.

-Viens, lui dit-il en coupant la parole du jeune homme.

Retour au sous-sol dans une autre pièce. Ils entrent dans cette pièce assez fraîche et gardée fermée par quatre murs et une simple porte. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouve un établi de forme rectangulaire. En s'approchant de plus près, Stiles se demande s'il est bien chez Derek.

-Sérieux ? Une arme de poing équipé d'un silencieux ? Tu te la joues James Bond ? Ironise le jeune homme.

-Stiles, arrête idiot ! Fais ton choix. Un conseil, prend celui avec lequel tu te sentiras à l'aise.

Stiles jette un second regard à Derek, inquiet. Pourquoi toutes ces armes ? Il regarde à nouveau la table où les armes de défense sont éparpillées : Lance, Arbalète, Couteaux, Hache, fusil à pompe, Silencieux, Matraque, AKM59, Colt, Revolver simple, etc … Il a du choix, un max de choix même.

Le plus jeune se retourne vers Derek qui attend son choix.

-Alors ?

-Alors ? Derek, t'as braqué une armurerie ou quoi ? Sans permis, c'est dangereux et pas bien du tout, tu le sais ?

-STILES ! Bordel ! Tu ne veux pas faire ton choix ?

-Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ces trucs ?

-…

-Derek, tu me dis pas tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Derek soupire quelques instants et demande à Stiles de s'asseoir. Il obéit.


	2. Chap 2 : Mauvais et bon souvenir

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis de Teen Wolf. UA

**Personnages :** John Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Melissa McCall, Lydia Martin, Alison Argent , Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Cora Hale etc. Autres à venir.

Il y n'a pas de loups, d'êtres surnaturels, chasseurs etc. Scott, Derek et Cora sont humains, Mélissa est infirmière, Lydia est humaine, Allison est une mercenaire, tout comme son père, John est le Shérif de Beacon Hills. Scott et Stiles ne sont pas meilleurs amis, mais se connaissent de nom, leurs parents se fréquentent sans qu'ils le sachent. Derek & Stiles sont ensemble.

**RATING :** M -Violence & sexe entre H/H & F/H.

**Bêta correctrice **: Magali.S merci à toi ma louve pour corrigé mes torchons 3

A la base c'est un chapitre par semaines mais aujourd'hui je vous fait cadeaux:D . Le Sterek lemon arrive prochainement. Pour le moment ça reste moux et lent désolé…

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Mauvais souvenir.**_

-Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ces trucs ? Derek, tu me dis pas tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Derek soupire quelques instants et demande à Stiles de s'asseoir. Il obéit.

-Stiles, hier, je ne t'ai pas tout dit... Il…

-Il quoi ?

-Quelle est la chose dont tu te souviens… Je veux dire, la dernière chose que tu ais vu ?

-Je... Je sais pas vraiment.

-Fais un effort, s'il te plaît, demande Derek sagement, tout en caressant la main de Stiles.

Stiles soupire et reste silencieux quelques minutes pour se rappeler de son dernier souvenir.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

Stiles, assis sur le canapé, en train de bouquiner un comics et de manger une part de pizza fut surpris quand quelques secousses déplace le canapé, les meubles de la maison, des objets se brisent au sol.

Le jeune homme panique. Il scrute les alentours et regarde encore quelques objets s'écraser au sol. Après quelques instants, le calme revient. Stiles réussit à se calmer et fini de nettoyer le bazar provoqué par les tremblements de terre. Mais voilà, deux heures plus tard, cela recommence, mais plus fort cette fois. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il attrape son téléphone pour appeler son père -d'ailleurs, il trouve cela étrange que son père ne l'ait pas appelé deux heures plus tôt pour savoir s'il allait bien. Le son de sonore sonne au bout du fil son père ne décroche toujours pas.

Sans réfléchir, il attrape les clés de sa Jeep bleue garée devant la maison, les tremblements ont cessé pour le moment, mais lorsqu'il dépasse le seuil de la maison, il ne s'imaginait pas ce qu'il l'attend réellement dehors. Il voit ses voisins courir, paniqués. Des pleurs et des cris résonnent à ses oreilles. Le vent souffle si fort qu'une pancarte géante ne résiste pas au souffle, des branches d'arbres craquent, les feuilles sont violemment arrachées des arbres, les poubelle volent. Que se passe-t-il ?

Stiles court vers sa voiture. Il monte et démarre rapidement. Lorsqu'il essaye de rouler pour se rendre au poste de Police et rejoindre son père, à quelques kilomètres de là, une partie de la route s'effondre non loin de lui. Il donne un violent coup de frein et s'arrête à quelque centimètre de l'effondrement. Il constate qu'une grosse partie de la route est affaissée . Il ne peut plus la franchir. Il attrape de nouveau son téléphone. Toujours rien. Il s'inquiète pour son père. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi il ne décroche pas ?

Il décide de faire marche arrière, mais il est stoppé quand un arbre manque de s'écrouler dans sa direction, mais la voiture ne bouge pas. Une des roues avant est suspendue dans le vide, empêchant la voiture de faire marche arrière. Sans réfléchir, Stiles doit abandonner sa Jeep, mais il n'a pas le temps de sortir. C'est trop tard. L'arbre s'écroule sur lui.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**_

Stiles se souvient maintenant.

-Ma Jeep ! Mon bébé ?

-Ta Jeep ? C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens ?

-Non mais merde, ma femme quoi…

Derek donne une tape à l'arrière crâne du jeune homme.

-Hey doucement mec ! Je suis fragile encore, comme de la porcelaine.

-Stiles bordel ! Sois sérieux ! S'écrie Derek en se levant.

Un silence envahi la pièce pendant quelque secondes.

-Mon père… Où est mon père, Derek ? Demande-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas… Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens ?

-Je... Il y avait des tremblements de terre, du vent, des pleurs, des cris, la panique… Derek, que s'est-il passé ? Où mon père ?

-Stiles, je suis désolé… Je ne sais vraiment pas.

-Il... Il est…

-NON ! Je suis sûr qu'il va bien… Écoute-moi, sais-tu combien de temps que tu as dormi, enfin, été dans le coma ?

-2 jours ?

Derek soupire encore une fois.

-Trois ans Stiles, ça fait trois ans que tu étais dans le coma.

-Trois ans… Vraiment ?

Stiles sent sa tête tourner dans le vide, Derek le rattrape et retourne dans l'autre pièce où le lit de Stiles l'y attend afin qu'il s'en remette.

-Ne me laisse pas seul, Stiles, Murmure Derek à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Ça va aller... Merci.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ça va. Mais dis-moi… Si je suis resté 3 ans comme ça... Comment tu as pu me nourrir ?

Derek lui montre la machine et quelques objets de médecine, à côté d'une table et lui explique qu'il s'est procuré ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider. Il lui explique également que c'est lui qui l'a retrouvé comme ça, grâce à un autre groupe de survivants. Ils l'ont aidé à l'installer chez lui. Le groupe s'est séparé de Derek quelques semaines plus tard afin qu'eux aussi retrouvent leurs familles.

-Vraiment... Tu es resté auprès de moi ? Tu ne m'as pas abandonné ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu es sérieux ? On se connait depuis un moment. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te laisser comme ça, encore moins t'abandonner.

-Ouais, je comprends mais, -Il hésite quelques secondes avant de dire : laisse tomber.

- …

-Derek, tu me conseilles quoi comme meilleure arme ? Demande-t-il en souriant.

Les garçons reviennent dans la pièce d'armes.

-Euh par contre, comme tu es maladroit, ne touches à rien.

-Merci Derek… Vraiment très gentil.

Stiles avise le couteau armée noir mat, ainsi que le M9 et le silencieux.

-Les trois ? Tu veux vraiment avoir les trois ?

-Euh ouais. Comme tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui m'attend dehors. Vaut mieux être sur ses gardes.

-Comme tu veux. Tu sais t'en servir ?

-À peu près, mais explique quand même.

-Très bien. Déjà enlève toujours le cran de sûreté avant de tirer, surtout si tu as un mauvais ennemi devant toi.

-Ouais logique. Ensuite ?

-Les chargeurs, tu les mets comme ça. Ne gaspille pas les balles, j'ai pas beaucoup de stock ici. J'ai réussi à trouver des balles à blanc, dès demain, je t'entraîne pour mieux contrôler ta visée, ok ?

-Ok chef ! Euh… Dis, tu as bossé dans l'armée ?

-Non, mais je sais comment ça fonctionne.

-Je suppose que je te pose pas la question « pourquoi » ?

- Non.

Derek reprend ses petites explications les plus importantes :

-Ensuite, tu vises correctement avec ton pistolet à air. La lame du guidon doit être exactement au centre du cran de mire, c'est pour cibler ton ennemi. La partie supérieure de la lame du guidon doit être égale à la partie supérieure de l'encoche du cran de mire, tu comprends ?

-Euh, on va dire oui.

-Stiles, sois sérieux. Je te dis ça pour que tu ne rates pas ton ennemi.

-OK ok, j'ai compris.

-Bon allez, viens, j'ai récupéré des vêtements chez toi. Si tu veux te doucher, tu sais où se trouve la salle de bains.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens… Merci, vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Rappelle-toi de la promesse que je t'ai faite le soir de l'apocalypse.

-« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Stiles, quoi qu'il arrive », je m'en souviens.

Stiles tourne les talons et remonte à l'étage, prendre une bonne douche. Quant à Derek, il range un peu le désordre dans la pièce quelques minutes. Après, il s'assoit et se remémore sa rencontre avec Stiles :

_**FLASH BACK : 8 ans plus tôt.**_

-Bordel bébé, me fait pas ça, pas maintenant, souffle Stiles au volant de sa Jeep tombée en panne.

Il attrape son téléphone pour appeler une dépanneuse. Il sort pour mieux capter, mais il n'y a pas de réseau sur cette route.

-Putain la poisse, pitié...

Stiles s'adosse à sa voiture et patiente sagement, en espérant qu'une voiture s'arrête pour l'aider. Vingt-cinq minutes après sa panne, une magnifique voiture noire, d'un modèle d'une Chevrolet Camaro, se gare sur le côté devant la Jeep. Le moteur éteint, un homme plus âgé que lui, belle carrure, veste en cuir, débardeur blanc, simple jean délavé, des lunettes de soleil posées sur le nez, cheveux noirs et une magnifique barbe de quelques semaines, s'approche de lui. Stiles reste bouche bée devant ce bel étalon.

-Un problème ? Demande le plus vieux en retirant ses lunettes qu'il range dans la poche de sa veste en cuir noir.

-Euh… Je... Ma voiture, bégaye le jeune homme face à cette belle gueule d'ange.

-Une panne ? Vous avez ouvert le capot ?

-Disons que j'ose pas toucher à ma femme.

-Votre femme ?

-Ma Jeep, je veux dire elle très précieuse pour moi.

Et le beau brun lui fait un magnifique sourire, le cœur de Stiles rate un battement. « Bon dieu que se passe-t-il ? Je ne suis pas gay merde ! » Pense Stiles tout en se frottant la nuque.

-Très bien, j'ai rien sous les mains, donc je peux vous déposer à un garage pas loin, pour faire remorquer votre voiture ?

-Oh ouais nickel, comme le réseau ne passe pas ! Je vais pas attendre la journée…

Suite…

FIN FLASH BACK .

Un bruit sourd ramène Derek dans le présent.

_**FIN CHAPITRE 2**_


	3. Chap 3 : Découverte

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis de Teen Wolf. UA

**Personnages : **John Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Melissa McCall, Lydia Martin, Alison Argent, Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Cora Hale etc. Autres à venir.

Il y n'a pas de loups, d'êtres surnaturels, chasseurs etc. Scott, Derek et Cora sont humains, Mélissa est infirmière, Lydia est humaine, Allison est une mercenaire, tout comme son père, John est le Shérif de Beacon Hills. Scott et Stiles ne sont pas meilleurs amis, mais se connaissent de nom, leurs parents se fréquentent sans qu'ils le sachent. Derek & Stiles sont ensemble.

**RATING : **M -Violence & sexe entre H/H & F/H.

**Bêta correctrice : ** Bruniblondi merci à toi ma louve pour corriger mes torchons 3

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Découverte.**_

Derek se lève précipitamment du sofa et fonce à l'étage, face à la porte de la salle de bains. Il hésite quelques secondes afin de savoir s'il toque ou s'il entre sans frapper. Oui bien sûr, vaut mieux toquer.

**TOC TOC **

-Stiles, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va... J'ai failli tomber.

Derek soupire de soulagement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est maladroit ce gars. Le plus vieux descend dans le salon. Il décide de préparer un sandwich qu'il grignote seulement en quelques minutes. La preuve qu'il avait une faim de loup.

Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il y a une petite radio qu'il avait réussi à récupérer quelques jours après l'apocalypse, il écoute attentivement chaque grésillement qu'émet la radio.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Derek sursaute surpris, il se retourne et éteint la radio au passage.

-Rien.  
>-Déjà ne mens pas, car tu mens très très mal, tu sais. Donc je le répète, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<p>

Le plus vieux soupire et rallume la radio où des grésillements se vont toujours entendre.

-Une radio ? Sérieux, tu l'as volée où ?

-Longue histoire. Bon, tiens mange un bout.

-Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

-...

-Alors, on s'entraîne ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi non ?

-Parce que c'est non tout court.

-Derek s'il te plaît.

-Non-demain matin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es mou.

Derek fronce des sourcils et croque dans son sandwich en regardant Stiles de dos qui se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

-STILES ATTENDS-MOI.

Mais trop tard, Stiles a déjà posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Le froid du métal lui envoie de mini-décharges de frisson. Derek essaye de le retenir, mais trop tard, il actionne cette poignée... La porte s'ouvre... Un léger vent effleure son visage… Un soleil très chauffant...

-Bordel de merde, mais...

Derek le rejoint. Pour la première fois, Stiles met le pied dehors ou le ciel est dégagé et le soleil tape extrêmement fort.

-Stiles...  
>-Alors... C'est...<p>

Le plus jeune reste bouché bée devant cette image affreuse. De loin, on peut apercevoir la ville à moitié détruite. Déjà plus de dix minutes qu'il est devant le manoir où dont il a fait le tour avec Derek.

-Tu… Tu crois que... On peut aller chez moi ?  
>-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.<br>-S'il te plaît.  
>-Non, je suis désolé, mais tant... Que tu ne sais pas te défendre, je préfère éviter un bordel. Écoute, je sais, tu te demandes si ton père est encore en vie ou pas, mais, avant de devoir franchir la ligne, je veux que tu sois sur tes gardes. Stiles, pendant ton coma, il s'est passé pleins de choses que je préfère éviter de te raconter.<br>-Derek... Entraîne-moi aussi vite que possible. Après, je veux aller chez moi.  
>-Stiles, tu n'as plus de chez toi.<br>-Comment ça ?

Derek hésite à lui dire que son ancienne maison a été détruite. C'était la seule chose qui restait en lien avec son père. Stiles veut vraiment y remettre les pieds. Voyant Derek hésiter à lui dire quel est le problème, il s'approche de lui, face à face.

-Derek... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-Ta... Après ton accident, pendant que tu étais dans le coma... Je suis allé chez toi, mais en m'y rendant...<p>

Derek hésite quelques instants.  
>-Der' dis-moi.<br>-Quand je suis allé chez toi pour récupérer quelques affaires... Une partie de ta maison a été détruite, voire écroulée.  
>-Oh... Écroulé du genre totalement détruit ?<br>-Pas totalement, j'ai dit une partie. Stiles, j'ai pu récupérer quelques affaires à toi qui sont en haut dans ma chambre.  
>-Ok... Merci, je suppose.<p>

Sans dire un mot de plus, Stiles retourne à l'intérieur de la maison accompagné de Derek.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir regardé le restant de ses affaires dans la chambre de Derek, il enfile la veste « shérif » de son père qu'il avait en double chez lui avant la fin. Le jeune renifle la veste et pense « tu me manques ». Quelques minutes après avoir profité de l'odeur de son père, il descend rejoindre Derek qui prépare de quoi manger. Il s'installe assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?, demande Stiles en humant l'odeur de cuisson.

-Une omelette aux poivrons.  
>-Hum génial. Mais dis-moi, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, comment tu réussis à trouver de quoi manger ?<p>

Derek relève sa tête pour fixer Stiles dans les yeux.

-J'ai une sacrée réserve en bas et... Bref, tiens mange.

Il tend l'assiette garnie de l'omelette à Stiles qui met seulement quelques secondes pour se jeter dessus. Dix minutes sont passées depuis la digestion. 

-Pfff mon dieu un délice, cette omelette, murmure Stiles en tapotant sur son ventre plein.  
>-Tant mieux, soupire le plus vieux.<p>

Derek se lève et se dirige vers le salon... Stiles l'y rejoint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>-Je... Je prépare nos affaires.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Parce que pendant que tu étais en train de regarder tes affaires à l'étage... La radio a émis une info.<br>-Une info ? Attends, tu... La radio a émis une info.  
>-Oui... On nous a informés qu'il y a une base à Minneapolis.<br>-Tu es sérieux ? Vraiment ?  
>-Oui.<p>

Derek, silencieux, continue de préparer les affaires utiles pour la route.  
>-Emm...On part quand ?<br>-Je ne sais pas encore. Je t'ai promis que d'abord, tu t'entraînerais. Ensuite, on prendra la route en direction de la à base.  
>-Ok, mais... Ils t'ont dit autre chose ?<br>-Non, la communication a été interrompue, ils ont juste eu le temps de faire passer le message.  
>-Putain...<br>-Prépare quelques affaires utiles, car je ne compte pas tout emmener.  
>-Vraiment, tu vas abandonner ton chez-toi ?<br>-Je n'ai pas trop le choix.  
>-Si, il y a toujours le choix.<br>-Stiles, si tu veux vraiment savoir si ton père est toujours vivant, alors autant prendre le risque d'abandonner Beacon Hills pour le retrouver, tu ne crois pas ?  
>-Euh... Si, tu as sans doute raison, mais toi ?<br>-Quoi moi ?  
>-'Fin, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu décides sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir ? Tu sais que je peux y aller seul et…<p>

-Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne, je ne vais pas me le répéter, lui dit-il en coupant la parole du plus jeune, qui ne semble pas trop réalise sur ce qu'il se passe. 

Stiles ne sait pas s'il ressent de la joie... Dire qu'ils doivent quitter leur ville natale, c'est très dur pour eux. Mais le jeune homme veut absolument retrouver son père. Il sait au fond de lui, qu'il est encore en vie, quelque part. Maintenant qu'ils ont trouvé une base avec des survivants, peut être que son père sera là-bas. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espère. Stiles remonte à l'étage et s'allonge sur le lit de Derek pendant que celui-ci, au sous-sol, prépare quelques affaires.

Allongé sur le lit, le jeune brun se remémore sa rencontre avec Derek.

**  
><strong>**FLASH BACK Huit ans plus tôt.******

-Alors, c'est une simple panne ?

-Euh oui, c'est la première fois... Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais là, c'est une vraie panne.  
>-Disons que votre voiture est... " Vintage " ?<br>-Vintage ? S'exclame Stiles. Vous êtes sérieux ? Je la bichonne, elle n'est pas veille ma voiture, répond Stiles en croquant dans son hamburger.

Pendant le trajet, Derek a voulu s'arrêter dans un petit fast-food pour manger, en attendant qu'une dépanneuse soit disponible pour remorquer la voiture de Stiles.

-Vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de reste, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.  
>-C'est vrai, mais... Quelque chose me dit que je dois rester.<br>-Quelque chose ? Où vous souhaitez éviter quelqu'un et préférez rester avec un inconnu ?  
>-Tu sais, Stiles on devrait arrêter de se vouvoyer, ça me vieillit vraiment.<br>-Bah, faut dire que... Vous, enfin... Tu n'es pas si jeune que ça, si ?  
>-25 ans.<br>-Oh

Stiles boit une gorgée de son soda, en fixant Derek qui le fixe aussi. Cela commençait à déstabiliser le plus jeune.

-Euh ... Je  
>-Et toi, tu as quel âge ?<br>-Moi, euh... Devine ?

-20 ans ?  
>-Non.<br>-Ooh euh... 19 ans  
>-Exact.<br>-Ok, je n'étais pas si loin, finalement, lui dit-il avec un sourire Colgate.

«_ Mon dieu, faites qu'il soit célibataire...__Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que je viens dire ?_ » Pense Stiles en s'étouffant avec sa boisson. Derek le rejoint à ses côtés. Il tapote légèrement entre les deux omoplates de Stiles.

-Tu vas bien ?  
>- Pff... Euh… Ouais ouais, excuse-moi.<br>-Tu es sûr ?  
>-Oui euh je... On devrait aller voir au garage.<p>

Les garçons sortent du fast-food. Derek tient à payer la note et Stiles est très gêné limite jusqu'à rougir pour rien, enfin presque pour rien.

-Ça va mieux ? Demande Derek en le regardant dans les yeux.  
>-Oui, ça va mieux, c'est passé... Bon, on y va ? Dit, il en détournant son regard ailleurs.<p>

Les garçons montent dans la voiture. Après quelques minutes de trajet silencieux Stiles descend de la Camaro. Derek en fait de même, mais celui-ci reste appuyé contre sa voiture, en attendant le plus jeune. À l'intérieur du garage, Stiles s'informe si oui ou non, une dépanneuse sera disponible pour faire remorquer sa voiture. Derek fixe Stiles qui gigote au comptoir. Une sonnerie le sort de son petit rêve séduisant. Sa sœur, Cora est au bout du fil. Pas étonnant, celle-ci a du mal à laisser son grand-frère tranquille, depuis l'accident de leurs parents. Maintenant, ils sont plus proches que jamais, la présence de l'autre les faisant se sentir en sécurité. Déjà, cinq minutes qu'il est au téléphone avec Cora.

-Der' tu es toujours là ? J'ai l'impression parler à un mur !  
>-Je suis là...<br>-Alors, bien arrivé à Beacon Hills ?  
>-Oui, nickel.<br>-Cool, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui Cora, ça va même très bien.  
>-Hum hum, je connais cette petite voix, je suis peut-être la dernière, mais je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, Derek.<br>-Idiote.

Souriant, il fixe toujours Stiles, ses yeux fixés à cette chevelure brune, châtain foncé. Il glisse sa vue vers le long du dos pour s'arrête au milieu : les fesses. Le voyant gigoté, une chaleur douce descend vers le bas des reins. D'un seul coup, il détourne son regard ailleurs, dès que Stiles se tourne vers lui.

-Bon puisque que Mr. Gémis ne me répond pas, je vais te laisser devant ton porno.  
>-Hein ? Cora, attends !<p>

Sa sœur lui raccroche au nez, mais de quoi parle-t-elle « Mr. Gémis, porno ». Il espère seulement qu'il n'a pas gémi au moment où il a maté le dos de Stiles. Bordel, Derek avait beau être bi, ayant couché une fois avec un homme sans sentiment, mais il est toujours un homme à femmes malgré cela.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

-Stiles !

-Stiles, tu m'écoutes ?  
>-Hein euh, oui oui...<br>-Tu vas bien ?  
>-Oui... Juste que... Non, rien. Je vais dormir, je suis fatigué. Ça te dérange pas si... Je... Dors avec toi ?<br>-Non.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Derek se réveille doucement. En ouvrant ses yeux, il retrouve Stiles à moitié couché sur lui. Avec un bras posé sur le torse nu de celui-ci, ainsi qu'une jambe mi-relevée posée au niveau du bassin de Derek. Quant à la tête de Stiles, elle est nichée au creux du cou de Derek. La vue semble « sexy » mais Derek rougit... Ses yeux se posent sur la jambe de Stiles. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il dirige sa main sur cette jambe nue, tout en caressant doucement la peau chaude du jeune homme, il remonta doucement vers la hanche... Il sent cette chaleur monter en lui. Il se mord assez fort la lèvre inférieure et tout en retirant sa main, il ferme des yeux et s'endort une nouvelle fois.

Le chapitre quatre sera plus intéressant avec lemon très explicite.


End file.
